


Six to Eight Weeks

by DeoGenoCider, neoclassicalwords



Series: Duology [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, It's morning if you catch my drift, Long, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Piercings, Praise Kink, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeoGenoCider/pseuds/DeoGenoCider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoclassicalwords/pseuds/neoclassicalwords
Summary: Jeremy gets a little too interested in Eric's spontaneous decision.





	1. Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost on another site.

Eric entered the apartment, closing the door behind him with a small click. He set some groceries on the counter, saying nothing to announce his presence at first. "You're wrong," he said when Jeremy entered, putting frozen goods away, giving no explanation.

In the time that Eric was gone, Jeremy had hauled his gaming console out into the living room, leaning back against the couch from where he sat on the floor. There was no explanation as to why he chose to sit on the floor while he played video games, when there was a perfectly good piece of furniture behind him. "I'm... what?" Jeremy asked, pulling his attention away from the TV.

"You're wrong about me. What you said last night. I am spontaneous. I have physical proof." Eric smiled smugly to himself, labelling two pints of ice cream with different colored sticky notes.

"Oh, God, I didn't think you'd actually hold onto that, Er." Jeremy put his controller down, letting his head tip back against the sofa in the other's direction. "... What'd you do?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not telling," Eric replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Something about his words was different. It was almost as if he was taking extra care to articulate. "Find out for yourself."

"Eric. What did you do?" Jeremy repeated, finally getting up and wandering over to help put away groceries. Eric shook his head, lips pressed firmly together as he closed the freezer; then, he went along with unpacking again, silent.

"You didn't get, like, a tattoo in a weird place, or something... Did you?" Jeremy leaned back, trying to examine the other for any differences. "Dye your hair a new shade of black?"

Eric shook his head again, struggling to hide a smile from Jeremy's view.

"Did you buy something?" He looked away from Eric and started to sort through the groceries for anything new. He didn't find anything of interest, though.

Eric shrugged, stretching. He was unusually quiet, seeming to not want to open his mouth. That's when Jeremy stopped, opting to just stare at Eric with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Eric said through his teeth, a laugh escaping.

"You're lying." Jeremy stepped closer after pushing a plastic bag to the middle of countertop. He grinned at Eric. "You're a liar!"

"I'm no liar," the other retorted, squinting at him. There was a glint of something metallic behind his teeth, shiny on his tongue.

"You are!" Jeremy argued, no real malice to his voice, as he got closer. "... What's in your mouth?"

"The result of my spontaneous decision." Eric crossed his arms. "I quite like it."

Jeremy tried to lean a little closer, eyes blinking open wide. "Show me your tongue," he demanded.

"I'm sorry, what? Was there a please in that sentence? You don't go around asking to see people's tongues without asking permission." Eric obliged however, opening his mouth.

Jeremy straightened his posture a slight bit, his jaw slacking slightly when he saw just what Eric had done.

"I might have gotten a piercing. Might meaning I definitely did." He spoke nonchalantly, like he hadn't just made an important life decision.

"I can see that." Jer rocked back on his feet, looking up at him in awe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Eric tilted his head, a confused eyebrow raising a hair in response.

"I don't know," he said slowly, setting his jaw. "You don't seem like the kind of person to randomly get piercings."

"I made the decision within an hour. That's spontaneous by my standards, Jeremy." He smiled playfully.

"That is pretty spontaneous," he said, brows raising in agreement. His gaze constantly flickered between his eyes and that new piercing.

"My eyes are up here," Eric said, pointing to them. "You seem a little distracted."

"Wh-ha-at?" Jeremy forced a laugh, willing himself to look back up at Eric with a nervous smile.

"You keep looking down," he insisted, raising his brow once again. "Can you tell me why that is? Jeremy?" The piercing gleamed in his mouth.

"Why do you think?" he asked defensively, jumping back like a startled cat. Again, his gaze moved down to the piercing.

"Oh, is this distracting you? My new piercing that you influenced me to get?"

"I didn't influence you to get shit." His arms crossed again and he turned his head away.

"You said I wasn't spontaneous and I set out to prove you wrong, hence the tongue piercing." Eric stepped closer, a smug if slightly playful look on his face. "What? Don't you want to get a better look?"

"Uh- I'm good-!" Jeremy held up his hands, his ears tinting red. "You- you've proved your point."

"I don't think I have." Eric inched toward him. "Are you sure you don't want to?"

Another sheepish laugh left him, Jeremy sending flickering glances back to Eric. "M- uhh- maybe?"

"So, you're not sure, then." Eric stood up straighter. "Are you going to get back to your game?"

"Oh." Jeremy seemed to only remember his game just then. "Yeah, I mean, if we're done with..." He gestured toward the counter. "Yeah."

Eric set the bags aside for the moment, walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa. "I want to watch," he commented.

"You do?" He shuffled back out to the living room, taking his controller and sitting back down on the floor. "Sure..."

The other leaned back, looking at the screen.

Jeremy steadied his breathing, not sure why it was so shaky to begin with, and unpaused the game quietly. Eric moved to sit beside him instead.

Jeremy played quietly, teething on his bottom lip while the silence drew itself out between them.

Eric wet his lips (force of habit), but shivered slightly when the metal nudged his upper lip.

"Uh," Jeremy piped up, jerking suddenly and throwing his arms to one side while he pressed buttons, as if leaning side to side would help him. "Does that hurt? The piercing."

Eric nodded slightly. "Less than it did before, but it does ache."

Jeremy nodded- though his reaction was delayed, quickly getting absorbed in his game. "So... spontaneity, huh?"

"Maybe I should try it again sometime." He leaned against Jeremy's side, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Another piercing?" Jeremy asked, fitting himself comfortably against Eric's side and trying not to move around too much.

"Another tongue piercing, maybe," he teased.

"You think?" Jeremy lifted his brows, glancing to him from the corner of his eyes.

Eric had the audacity to wink, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Jeremy responded with his usual useless Jeremy noises, quickly averting his gaze from him, and Eric took note of his embarrassed expression, pursing his lips. "Are you flustered?"

"No..." Jeremy shook himself out of it and straightened his shoulders a bit, trying to focus better on his game.

"You're bright red, you know."

"No, I always... look like this..." He shrank down once again.

"I can assure you, you do not. Do you need a break?"

"Uh, yeah-! Do you wanna play?" Jeremy had already pushed the controller into his hands.

"I don't know how to- wh- Where are you going?"

"Just outside," he breathed, scrambling to his feet.

"Outside?" Eric watched him go, confused.

"Yeah, um, you know. To the roof." He gestured to the door, laughing awkwardly.

"The roof? Should I be alarmed?"

"No, just- it's nice out there?" He tried to slip away before he could get anymore visibly flustered than he already was.

"Be safe," he insisted, looking down at the controller. "A? A what?"

"A to jump!" Jeremy called over his shoulder before disappearing altogether.

"To jump?" Eric pressed the button and his character immediately fell and had to restart the level. "Well, that was useful."

And Jeremy just left him like that to figure out the game... unbelievable.

He did return some minutes later, after getting tired of wallowing in his embarrassment on the roof. "... I'm back. Hey," he mumbled, sitting back down.

"Hello? Are you feeling better?" Eric passed him the controller. "I failed the level." He stood up and stretched.

"Yeah... Seriously?" Jeremy looked at the controller after taking it back. "Did you even try?"

"I tried at least 20 times. I think I deserve a nap." He wet his lips, stretching his neck.

"Ohh, poor you." Jeremy jutted out his bottom lip in response, brows tilting up empathetically.

Eric chuckled. "You know what to do if you need me." He headed down the hall toward his room, entering it. He even left it open a crack, climbing into bed.

Jeremy watched him go, sighing out softly after him and smiling a bit. "Have a nice nap," he mumbled.

"I will," Eric replied. He fell asleep easily, out like a light.

Jeremy left him alone for the time-being, absent-mindedly playing for an hour or so before deciding he was done and going to bug Eric. He was sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling with every breath, so Jeremy shuffled over, the mattress dipping under his weight. "Eric," he said quietly.

"Mm?" Eric shifted toward Jeremy without much prompting, seeking him out in the dark. His voice was rough and sleepy. "What is it?"

"Got bored," Jeremy said, inviting himself into the bed with him.

"Am I supposed to entertain you?" Eric murmured.

"Maybe," Jeremy answered, a small smile almost audible in his voice.

"How do you want me to do that?" Eric opened an eye.

"Dunno." Jeremy rolled over into the bed, dropping his head onto a pillow.

"None, no ideas whatsoever?" Eric moved to lay right beside him.

"Maybe, like, a really good cuddle. Since I'm already here."

"You planned this," Eric whispered. "Conspirator. Which spoon would you like to be?"

"Neither... I'm a fork," Jeremy snickered back, promptly taking his position as the little spoon with Eric.

Eric wrapped his arms around him from behind, pulling him toward his chest. "Are you setting up a pun?"

"Is that pun material?" Jeremy put his hand over Eric's.

"I have no clue what you're planning. I can only assume." Eric laid his head against his shoulder, face in his neck.

"What Kind of Kitchen Utensil Are You. Buzzfeed," Jeremy snorted, smiling dumbly. "I'm not planning anything."

"Are you certain about that?" Eric nudged his pulse with his nose, one hand settling on his side.

"What are you implying?" he asked accusingly, tilting his head slightly to look at him.

"Oh, nothing. It's what I'm insinuating that you should be worried about." He glanced at his face, nudging the side of his neck with his piercing.

"What are you insinuating-?" Jeremy sucked in a breath, cheeks dusting over with a red color yet again.

Eric struggled to quiet a laugh, fingers tracing his side. "Use some context clues."

Jeremy shivered, his jaw slacking. "You're making that a little, uhh... difficult," he said, swallowing hard.

"Am I making it hard to think?" Eric stopped his movements, partly out of curiosity and partly out of caution; he didn't want to push things.

"... Little bit," Jeremy admitted with a small nod. Quietly, he laughed. "You just have that effect, sometimes I guess."

"I do?" Eric lightly pressed the metal against the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Ah, yeah- Are you licking my neck?" Jeremy raised his brows, a smile definitely audible in his voice this time. "Doesn't that hurt...?"

"Only a little," Eric murmured nonchalantly. "Not that much. Don't worry about me."

"I'm worrying," he said back, head tilting a bit. "Why would you do it if it hurts?"

Eric shrugged. "Because I enjoy doing it?"

"You do- er... Do you now?" Jeremy had changed his phrasing of the question, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile.

"I do, very much." He walked his fingers up his sides.

"Guh..." Jeremy's posture straightened up again with the way he tried to get closer to Eric. "Good to know."

Eric tugged him closer by the waist, keeping him as near as possible. "What will you do with that information? Use it to your advantage?"

"I dunno. Get you to do it more...?" he answered, his hand finding one of Eric's.

"How much more?" Eric hummed into his ear.

"Depends." Jeremy paused, trying to keep himself from squirming. "When are you gonna get tired of doing it?"

"I don't think I ever will." Eric smiled.

"Hm. ... Forever, then." Jeremy smiled likewise, his thumb drawing tiny patterns against the back of his hand.

"Forever?" Eric leaned down, pecking his shoulder.

"Yeah... I wouldn't mind that so much," Jeremy hummed, smiling wider. Eric thumbed at his hips, nuzzling into his hair, and Jeremy was basically putty. "God," he breathed, the action putting him at a loss for words with his eyes fluttering shut. Eric flushed, pressing his knuckles into the skin.

"That is so unfair," Jeremy complained. "How did you- how'd you even figure that out..."

"When you started making noises you don't make normally, I figured it out."

"I make these noises all the time," he reasoned, face flushing an impossibly dark color.

"Some of them are new," Eric muttered, kissing his earlobe. "I would know if you had made sounds like _that_  around me." He rubbed his side.

Jeremy arched against his palm somewhat, not unlike how a cat being pet would. "Which noises?"

"The breathy ones. The way you are speaking is different than usual." Eric ran his thumb in circles, humming.

"R-really. I never noticed..." Jeremy couldn't help but twitch under the touch, suppressing a noise that time just to prove a point.

"I can be very observant when I want to be."

"So you just decided to take note of what turns me on?" Jeremy tried to tease him about it.

"Oh, definitely. I have to know these things. They're very important since they pertain to you and you specifically. I can't assume what turns you on. Where would that leave me?"

"Nowhere good, probably."

"So you agree that it's imperative that I know what you enjoy?" Eric's fingers curled the slightest bit on his hips, thumbs pressing down into his waist.

Jeremy responded with a shuddery breath, nodding quickly. "Ah, yeah, that's. That's pretty important, I think."

"Good to know you accept. Hm. I believe I could take a course on the subject? Why don't you administer it?" Eric looked up at his face, eyes flashing with excitement. "Enlighten me?"

"Enlighten you?" Jeremy echoed with a small laugh, glancing back at him despite that urge to hide his undoubtedly red face. "Sure, I mean... What do you wanna know?"

" _Everything._  I want- no, need you to tell me what you like."

The corners of his mouth twitched up into a grin again. "I like that piercing you have," he mumbled, meeting his gaze.

"I assumed as much. What do you like about it?" Eric smiled, open mouthed, to show it off.

"What do most people associate with tongue piercings?" Jeremy quipped back, eyes flickering to look at the metal.

"Your mind practically lives in the gutter, Jeremy." Eric licked his lips. "I'm not telepathic. I can't know what you're thinking."

"Well if you know that it's in the gutter, then..." Jeremy trailed off, smiling more sheepishly than before. "Then you'll also know that I will unabashedly say that that's the very first thing that came to mind when you showed it to me."

"The first thing that came to your mind when I announced I pierced my tongue was... Am I understand you thought about me...?" He trailed off.

Jeremy could only shrug before he admitted it with a nod. "Uh, yeah, well... I did, yeah."

"Well, that is... certainly... you're that into it?"

Jeremy kept nodding slowly, biting his cheek. "Yeah," he said, eyes darting over to the wall.

"I have to inform you that that cannot happen until I heal, since it poses a risk for infection."

"I-" Jeremy squeaked. "I know that! But... you're saying it has the potential to happen-?"

"It's definitely happening!- In six to eight weeks."

"Hah. Should I mark the date?" he joked, giving Eric a playful nudge.

"If you wish to, go right on ahead. I'm not stopping you." Eric shifted to lay lower, lifting Jeremy's shirt slightly to kiss his side.

"You know what? I just- mmight do that." His statement ended with an audible hitch to his breath, hiding his face in an arm. Eric smiled into his skin.

"Alright. Make sure to tell me when it is." Eric closed his eyes, pressing his lips down gently.

"I will," Jeremy mumbled, one of his hands finding its way down to Eric's hair and letting his fingers comb through, to which Eric hummed lightly, hand brushing Jeremy's stomach as he peppered kisses up to his ribs. Jeremy's hand moved again, this time resting right on top of Eric's with a pleased sigh. "Having fun there?" he teased, smiling dumbly.

"Oh, definitely. Are you having fun?" Eric kissed his lower chest, moving to sit up.

"Lots." Jeremy shifted to better face him, nodding slightly.

Eric smiled down at him, pushing Jeremy's hair back a moment before leaning in to kiss him. Jeremy couldn't help but mumble a quiet, "Finally," letting his eyes fall shut and sighing softly as their lips met.

Eric buried his fingers in Jeremy's hair, tilting his head slightly and, clinging onto Eric, Jeremy made a needy noise and pulled him closer. He threaded his fingers through several soft strands of Jeremy's hair as he sucked on his bottom lip. Jeremy parted his lips for him with another breath, finding that he kept trying to tilt his head toward Eric's hand.

Then, Eric pulled back, wetting his lips. Jeremy slowly blinked his eyes open to look up at him, running his tongue over his lower lip quietly.

Eric sighed out suddenly at the sight, pulling him in again.

Jeremy held himself up on an elbow, balling the fabric of Eric's shirt up under his free hand and whining at him again. Eric made a soft sound against his mouth, wrapping his arms around him, and Jeremy adjusted his hold on Eric, palms sliding up his arms and around his shoulders until he could pull himself to sit up.

He was a bit clumsy, but at least he managed to not knock their teeth together.

Eric reached up to cup his jaw, exhaling against his lips. Jeremy smiled and pressed their foreheads together, taking short, shallow breaths as he looked at him again.

Eric looked back at Jeremy with half closed eyes, lips parted. "Do you think we'll get any sleep tonight?" he asked, half teasing, half serious.

"Not if we keep going at this rate," Jeremy mumbled back, cracking a smile at him and then stealing a quick kiss.

Eric grinned. "Do you want to keep going?"

"Is that even a question?" he teased, returning a dumb grin.

"I'd like to know what you're comfortable with," Eric murmured softly, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ah, the good ol' boundary talk." Jeremy closed his eyes, getting close enough to lay his head on his shoulder. "Let's talk about that, then."

"Anything to outright avoid?" Eric mumbled beside his ear. "What shouldn't I touch? What shouldn't I do?"

"I'm not too picky about touching," Jeremy answered, shrugging a bit. "So, that's fine, but- no hard biting or scratching. I know some people are into that, so."

"I'll steer clear of that, then. Anything you particularly like?- Beside my piercing and your sides, of course."

"Heh, uh." Jeremy smiled, twiddling his thumbs together. "I mean, like... power play stuff. I'm into the whole... pet-thing-- godthat'ssoweirdwedon'thavetodothat."

"...Jeremy, are you trying to tell me something?" Read: are you a furry?

"Um, yes? No?" He hid his face, voice taking on a squeaky pitch.

"Oh, my God," Eric whispered.

"I already said forget it, so we can just-" his voice cracked, "move on from that!"

"So... power play, hm? What about it?"

"I dunno." Jeremy shrugged. "I just get into this, um, subspace really easily, I guess."

"Describe what happens." Eric kissed his neck lightly.

Jeremy tilted his head to allow him more room. "I get really needy, I guess-? And... dumb... That's a way to put it."

"Needy. I see." Eric nodded, pressing his lips firmly to the side of his throat. "How do you feel currently? Needy at all?"

"For you? Little bit." Jeremy wet his lips, ceasing his fidgeting to play with Eric's hair again. He laughed softly, "Like, pre-stages of neediness."

"There are stages to your neediness? Do tell." Eric mouthed at his shoulder slowly, hand slipping down to Jeremy's hip.

"I can just tell when I'm, hm... when it's going to happen," he explained, eyes lidding. "Like, when you do things like that."

"Things like what? This?" He bit down, fingers hooked into his waistband.

"Guh- yes," Jeremy whispered back, his fingers freezing in his hair.

"Are you needy now?" Eric mumbled, moving to scrape his teeth over his collarbone.

"Yes, Eric, I... hnnh..." Jeremy gave a low whine and nodded hastily, tilting his head a little more.

"Tell me what you need," he said calmly. The only evidence of his less than composed state was the flush on his face and the hitch in his voice.

"You," Jeremy didn't hesitate to answer, definitely losing his composure much easier compared to the other. "Please- please?"

"What do you want me to do?" One of his hands, fingers beneath his waistband by his pelvis, slid a little lower. "Touch you?"

He shuddered again, struggling to sit still. "Uhuh," he breathed, trying to find his words. "Yeah..."

Eric sat up, leaning against his headboard. "Sit back against my chest. I'll take care of you."

Jeremy followed suit, shuffling over to Eric and stopping next to him to (clumsily) catch a chaste kiss. "Are you sure?" he checked, carefully straddling him and turning to lean comfortably into his chest. "Like this-?"

"Yes, like that. Perfect." He smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around his waist. With his free hand, he reached down into his boxers, brushing his fingers over him slowly.

"Ohmygodthankyou-" Jer shut himself up with a gasp, biting his lower lip and keeping his gaze down to watch his movements.

Eric set his chin on his shoulder, dragging his hand over him.

He whimpered quietly, bumping his head lightly against Eric's while his hands looked for purchase in clinging onto the arm wrapped around his waist.

"Tell me if it's too much." He cupped him with his hand lightly, pecking his jaw. "Oh, good God, you're wonderful."

"That's- ffine," he murmured, practically melting against him in response to the praise. "Wonderful?" Jeremy echoed, smiling pleasantly.

"Mmhm. So, so wonderful." Eric nudged his skin with his thumb, circling gently.

"I think I just discovered my thing for praise," he breathed, half-jokingly, as he tried to push up into the touch.

He held his hips still with his arm. "You're perfect, you know." Eric pressed his cool palm against him. "Can't wait to see you come undone."

He whined but sat still for him, jaw slack and panting softly. "Y-you're perfect," he echoed insistently, voice wavering.

"You're more perfect," Eric responded, wrapping a hand around him. "Do you want some lubrication? I don't want the friction to become unpleasant when you try and fuck my hand."

Jeremy really shouldn't have gotten so hot under the collar about Eric's dialogue- but when he swore so sparingly and it was in this context? Jeremy got that much more weaker. "Try?" he echoed, as if that were a challenge before answering the initial question with a blissed-out nod.

"Hand me your lube," he said, not asking, but demanding. It appeared as if he had was proficient in dominance of the most casual variety.

He groaned lowly, reluctantly pulling away just enough to find said bottle and eagerly bring himself back to Eric to hand it over. "Here..."

Eric poured some into his palm. "Put it on the nightstand. I might need more later." He straightened his posture. From the angle, it was clear for Jeremy to see how bothered he really was if he hadn't felt it before.

"Yeah?" Jeremy haphazardly pushed the bottle back onto the nightstand, wiggling a little closer to Eric after taking note of his state.

He pulled him close enough to press against him, holding him with his arm again. Eric carefully pushed his hand down again, smoothing it over his length.

Jeremy was quick to grab onto his arm yet again, another shameful whimper drawn from his mouth.

Eric bit down on his neck, stroking him slowly to tease him.

"Eric- Er, please," he begged, not completely sure what he was asking for, his hips stuttering up toward his palm.

He smiled to himself, dropping his head onto his shoulder. In response, Eric stroked up to his tip and pulled, turning his wrist a certain way. "I can't wait to make a mess of you."

Jeremy's breath hitched and he quickly covered his mouth, stifling a moan into his palm. "Like, ah- like you haven't already?" he retorted, bucking up again.

"That's true. You're easy to debauch. Mind perpetually in the gutter. I believe I can bet you've thought about this before. Coming to me at night and begging me to touch you." He tugged harder, sighing in relief at the excess lubrication.

And again Jeremy was whimpering at him, his chest visibly moving as his breathing grew heavier. "Yeah," he admitted breathily, giving a nod.

"You're right, you are needy," Eric mumbled, moving his thumb at a harsh pace over his tip. "So, so needy... but I love it. Love that you'll come to me to get off."

He squirmed at every pleasant sensation that washed over him, gasping and rolling his hips up again. "Keep talking," he mumbled.

Eric wrapped his hand around him tighter, vice like, as he spoke. "Do you know how often I've thought of this? How many times I've chastised myself when my mind fell so deep in the gutter I was barely able to return it to its original state? How many thoughts you've plagued, dreams you've ambushed?" He grit his teeth, grinding himself lightly against his back to relieve some pressure as he stroked, palm flat against his tip.

Jeremy swore under his breath, something along the lines of, "that's so hot," pressing closer to Eric with a sigh. Even with the heated moment, Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at his own verbalized thought: "N- no, I was starting to think that you didn't get horny... Eheh."

"Think again," he mumbled, thumb tracing his underside for the briefest moment before he continued his quick (nearly frenzied) pace. "Too many times to count, Jeremy. You can't even _grasp_ how weak you make me." Eric pressed against him harder, tugging him closer for better friction. "You feel so good, fuck."

"Close," he warned in a strangled voice, bucking his hips again. His hand fell blindly to his side, finding the bedsheet and gripping onto it tightly enough for his knuckles to turn white. "Don't stop- fuck, please don't stop, Eric..."

Eric moved his hand in time with Jeremy's hips, leaving warm kisses on his neck. He covered most of his length with his hand, groaning softly as he rutted himself against him. Eric turned his wrist different ways, twisting it around. "I want to see- what you look like when you come." He stared up at his face.

Maybe it would have been worth mentioning before, that he was a crier, but the thought had completely slipped his mind when he climaxed. Jeremy finally spilled over Eric's hand, slack-jawed and teary-eyed and with the other's name on his lips. He'd probably blame it on the subspace thing after.

He moaned at the sight, hips bucking against Jeremy's tailbone. Eric stifled a soft sob of pleasure, stroking him through it. He reached up with his clean hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "You did perfectly, just perfectly," he murmured, tone strained. "Gorgeous- fuck, you're pretty, so beautiful." It had gotten to the point where he was babbling, all coherent thought out the window.

Jeremy sniffled, head tilted toward Eric's palm. He turned around with not-quite steady breaths to straddle him properly. For the first time, he had hushed Eric, seeing as all of the compliments and babbling wouldn't have stopped without him to quiet the other. "Oh my god, I love you so much," he whispered, combing his fingers through his hair.

Eric looked back at Jeremy, slumped against the headboard, and shed a tear at his words. "I love you, too," he murmured, biting his lip. "Very much." He shakily reached for a tissue from the box on his nightstand, cleaning his hand.

"You're crying," he commented with a small smile, as if he wasn't just doing the exact same thing, and leaned in to kiss him softly.

He kissed back just as gentle, albeit messy, winding his arms around his waist.

Jeremy carded his fingers through his hair, wiped that tear away with his other hand, and leaned back to meet his eye again.

He bit the inside of his cheek, smiling softly at him with half closed eyes.

"Ah... need help?" he offered, returning that smile and shifting slightly in his lap to make a gesture of what he was asking about.

Eric exhaled shakily at the sensation. "Some- help would be nice, yes." He shifted back against him. "Only if you want to, though."

"I do, yeah." Jer nodded at him, his breathing finally evening out. "What do you want me to do, Er?"

His breathing, however, had picked up speed exponentially. "Do- do anything. Anything at all. Just do something. Please." Eric rocked up against him slightly, gasping.

"Anything?" he murmured back, rolling his hips into Eric's. "Why don't you, uh- why don't you tell me what you like?"

"Fuck- my- I can't-..." Eric laughed sheepishly. "Hard to think currently." He tried to think of a coherent response, flushed down to his neck. "You."

Jeremy couldn't really explain the butterflies that he got from just about every word that came from Eric's mouth, so he just smiled wide in response, leaning in and catching another quick kiss from him before trailing kisses down to his flushed neck. "I got you," he hummed against his pulse.

He shuddered, pulling Jeremy closer instinctively.

Jer wound his arms around Eric to keep close, mouth traveling down to his collarbone while he kept busy with rocking against him.

Eric groaned into his hair, grip tightening significantly when he started to grind back against him.

Jeremy pressed another kiss to his shoulder before reluctantly pulling himself back, gaze lidded. "Here, ah- sit back on the headboard, for me?"

He nodded, moving to lean against it. Eric smiled lazily, though it was a little strained, hips shifting slightly against the bed of their own accord.

Jeremy followed, settling himself between the other's legs before sticking his thumbs under his waistband. "Take these off."

"Is that an order?" Eric quipped, but didn't waste any time in pulling them off.

He smiled sheepishly at the question, only able to shrug as he moved to lie and lay his head on Eric's thigh. "Did you want a 'please'?"

He breathed in suddenly and sharply. "I...don't know. Pleases are generally seen as polite."

He smiled fondly, hiding that grin by pushing the hem of Eric's shorts up his leg and kissing the exposed skin there. "So, ah, am I supposed to ask nicely to blow you, then?" he bantered, eyes flickering back up toward him.

Eric silenced a flustered noise, clearing his throat. "That would be a good use of your manners," he teased lightly.

"Alright, Eric." The flush on his face did get visibly darker, but Jeremy only wrote it off with more kisses to his inner thigh. "Would you please let me suck your dick, then?"

"Absolutely," he mumbled in reply, placing a hand on the headboard and another in the sheets.

"Oh, thank you," he laughed softly. Jeremy smiled, pressing one last kiss before sitting up enough to hook his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and tug them down slightly.

Eric lifted his hips to help him, looking at his face.

He wet his lips, glancing back up at Eric after finally pulling the article off. "Hi," he mumbled, offering a playful smile to play off his nervousness.

"Hello," he murmured back, hands squeezing the sheets and headboard for support. "Come here often?" He teased.

"God, I wish," Jeremy replied with a mock-mournful sigh as he curled his fingers around him and let his head lay on his thigh again.

Eric bit his lip, staring down at him. He struggled not to move. "You- can."

"Yeah?" He hummed, staring back up at Eric while he started to thumb carefully at his skin. "Can I?"

"Please," he said, just short of begging.

Jeremy nodded, giving a few tentative licks before wetting his lips and fitting his mouth around him with a low hum.

Eric shuddered, closing his eyes tightly. "Fuck- I can't wait to- to taste you. I have plenty of time to think about it-"

He answered with an audible whimper at the thought, eyes locked intently on Eric's features. He pulled off and dragged his tongue against him before replying, "June twenty-third."

"Shit. On my calendar," he replied, hips shifting toward his mouth. "Wonder how you'll feel."

"So good," he mumbled, lolling his tongue out of his mouth and taking him back in again with fluttering eyes.

Eric groaned, leaning back further. "I- I bet you will. So nice."

Jeremy gave another low noise, his free hand finding Eric's on the bed. "Fuck. Pull my hair?" He had to move to speak again, trying to make up for it by taking all of him into his mouth.

He had to bite down on his lip to keep from shouting, burying his hand in his hair. "Maybe I'll even let you fuck my mouth," he rasped teasingly, breathless.

Jeremy whimpered audibly onto him, eyes rolling at the thought. His free hand moved to Eric's hip to steady himself.

"Or maybe- maybe fuck my throat. Imagine that: me- on my knees on the floor, you on your bed, your cock down my throat, my piercing on you.... Fuck..."

He had started to press his legs together, trying not to get too worked up again before he could get Eric off- though, knowing Jeremy's weak resolve he could probably finish again without even being touched.

Eric leaned back further, head dropping his own shoulder. "I bet you'd be... such a sight." He laughed breathily with a coy flutter of his lashes, biting his lip to quell some of his sounds.

He groaned, quieting suddenly at the sensation. "Oh," Eric murmured, pulling lightly at Jeremy's hair. "Oh, that's... that's... /oh/."

Jeremy moaned again, seeming to take his words as encouragement to repeat the gesture.

Eric pulled again, this time harder. "Jeremy," he said with a hitched breath, Adam's apple bobbing and lips parting as his hips angled toward his mouth. His breath was coming quicker.

"Mm?" Jeremy hummed, as if to respond to his name being said. He looked back up at Eric, again, watching him with that hazy teary-eyed look he'd had just minutes earlier.

"Fuck," he responded intelligently, fingers grasping the headboard and Jeremy's hair tightly. "I'm-" Eric shuddered, whole body wound up tight.

Egged on by his reactions, Jeremy put his head down and swallowed around him, his hands braced lightly against his hips to keep him from bucking up too far.

Eric made a hoarse noise in the back of his throat, eyes shutting tightly as he came.

Jeremy worked him through it, waited for him to finish, before carefully pulling back and then quickly nabbing another tissue to cough up into. "Good?" he breathed, teary-eyed and voiceless, licking his lip.

He nodded, the sound of his voice sending a weak tinge of arousal through his spent body. "So good. Like you wouldn't believe."

He smiled and got up, wrapping his arms around Eric and placing a short kiss just under his ear. "Good," he hummed, pressing his face into his shoulder.

Eric pulled him closer, leaning against him. "I love you," he repeated.

Jeremy grinned, melting into his form. "I love you, too," he mumbled back.

"Want to get some sleep?" He yawned.

"Mhmm..." he nodded lazily, but then lifted his head. "I should brush my teeth, first."

"Okay, sweetheart." He nodded.

"'Sweetheart'?" Jeremy echoed, an adoring smile twitching onto his features. "That's so stupidly cheesy I just might love it."

"Brush your teeth," Eric said with a smile.

"Yeah, but only so I can kiss you." He slipped out of his arms and got up, stretching and shuffling off to wash up.

He pulled his shorts back on, tossing the used tissues in the trash.

"Eric," Jeremy announced when he returned to the room- he'd even changed into a comfy set of pyjamas. As he got back into the bed, he finished his statement, "We should go somewhere."

"Go somewhere?" Eric hummed, moving to face him.

"Yeah." He nodded, cuddling right up to him. "Like a date."

"A date? I would love to." He smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Where would we go?" he asked happily, hugging onto Eric.

"Anywhere. We don't need a specific place." He kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me." Jeremy shut his eyes, still grinning. "Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight."


	2. June 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was 8:32 AM, June 23, 2019.

It had been a little over a month since Jeremy had started sharing a bed with Eric. Since they had stopped labeling (almost) all of the food in the fridge. Since he'd started stealing more of Eric's shirts without asking.

But the most important one was how they had started sleeping in the same bed. Jeremy still used his room for other matters of course. Just not sleeping. How could he fall asleep in his own bed when he had a boyfriend to cuddle up with just across the hall?

So, there he was lying peacefully in Eric's arms, the morning sun sneaking in through the curtains and shining down on the cuddling two. Eric made a happy noise to himself at the sight of his boyfriend, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Although the sun was up, it was difficult to tell what time it really was, so Eric picked up his phone. It was 8:32 AM, June 23, 2019.  
June twenty-third.

The memories came flooding back of the night he got his piercing, the night Jeremy said he got off on the idea, the night the two of them- The night the two of them agreed that once his piercing was healed on June 23, it was time to test it out.

That time had come.

Tentatively, Eric pressed his piercing against Jeremy's collarbone, kissing a path down his skin to the hem of his boxers. Jeremy hummed at first, arching up toward the other at just about every point of contact. When that contact reached his waistline, however, he fluttered his eyes open partially, not even bothering to look down. Through his lidded gaze he could hardly even see the ceiling, anyway. "Fuck- I love you..." were the first four words he uttered that morning, a sigh. Was he talking to Eric, or maybe someone in a dream he was waking up from?

Was he dreaming about Eric?

Eric pressed his lips firmly over his waistband, enough pressure for Jeremy to feel before he palmed him through his boxers. He glanced up at his face, smiling in spite of himself before leaning down, moving his hand to press a warm kiss to the fabric.

"Nnh..." Jeremy answered with a low noise, moving a hand from where it lay splayed above him down toward his side. Figuring that Eric was no longer at his side, even a half-awake Jeremy could put two-and-two together. A red color blossomed across his face in a streaky pattern. _If you're trying to wake me up, it worked,_ he didn't verbalize when his mouth opened, instead just breathing out a little harder.

Eric laid his chin on Jeremy's thigh, leaving little tender kisses over the front of his boxers. He stared up at Jeremy, wetting his lips before stroking his tongue over the front of them. It left them damp. Jer sighed blissfully, getting worked up way too easily just from that alone. His hand managed to find Eric's hair, combing it out of his face and lingering a moment before drawing back. "Good morning..." he murmured, lazily meeting Eric's gaze before shutting his eyes again.

"Good morning," Eric repeated back with a muffled sigh, making eye contact briefly. He slipped his fingers into Jeremy's waistband, tugging it down and pulling him closer in the process. Jeremy curled his toes in response to the cool air and the sensation of butterflies he got simply from Eric pulling him closer, sighing when he relaxed. _What a pleasant way to wake up_ , he thought, smiling dumbly.

"Do you want to?" Eric murmured, slipping his boxers down his hips further until they were off and both out of sight and mind.

"Yes. Please," Jeremy answered, nodding eagerly. He seemed to remember, however: "... What about your piercing...?"

"June twenty-third. It's healed now. I'm going to suck you off, if that's alright. Do you want it to be a certain way? Gentle? Rough? Will you be gentle or rough with me?"

Jeremy couldn't help but groan at the thought, flexing his fingers into the sheets below. "Hm... rough. Wake me up," he fantasized aloud, smiling to himself.

"Wake you up? Are you into that or something?" Eric mouthed at his tip, playful. Then he took Jeremy into his mouth suddenly with a rough sweep of his pierced tongue.

Jeremy mewled in reaction, his breath hitching and his back arching. "YesbutIdidn'tmeanitlikethat," he moaned, tipping his head back and fisting the bedsheets.

Eric pulled off briefly. "So, you do like it?" He only smiled a second before sinking back down, mouth warm and wet. He pressed his piercing to Jeremy's tip.

"Yesyesyes," Jeremy chanted under his breath, half-praising, half-answering his question. "Oh my god."

Eric swiped the metal up his underside to the tip, expression making it clear he was holding back a smile. He hummed when he took more in. Jeremy screwed his eyes shut, whining pitifully before finding it into himself to relax again. He looked a lot more peaceful now- and much more vocal, too.

Eric nudged Jeremy's inner thigh with his nose, sucking harshly to the point of almost too much. His breath came quick through his nose and his flushed cheeks strained. His tongue flickered over Jeremy's tip in a sinful manner, cheeks hollowing enough for him to swallow.

Jeremy's fingers laced through Eric's hair again, but he didn't pull; his other hand pressed against his own face. He whimpered, feeling his orgasm building up quickly. He piped up. "W-wait."

Eric pulled back, wiping his lips with his arm and nodding. He pecked his tense stomach.

Jeremy breathed heavily, slowly letting go of him. "Hh- oh my god," he whispered, nearly shaking under Eric.

"Do you need a break? Don't want to come yet?" Eric teased, nudging his tip with his piercing. The cool metal met the warm skin gently.

"Break," Jeremy confirmed, shuddering again at the slightest contact.

"How long?" Eric let out a breath against him.

"Dunno, just..." he sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking down at Eric with a syrupy smile. "You're amazing, you know...?"

Eric hummed, leaning up to kiss him with a smile. Jeremy happily kissed back, cupping the other's face in one hand. Eric tilted his head, sitting up.

Jeremy sighed against his lips, making an attempt to pull Eric closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, chest to chest with him while the other carded his fingers through Eric's hair, briefly wondering if he could feel his heart trying to leap out of his chest. He kissed Jeremy's jaw, mouthing at his bottom lip after a moment. Jeremy parted his lips for him, making another soft sound.

Eric chuckled, brushing his tongue over Jeremy's. Jeremy groaned, carefully moving his hand up Eric's back, and Eric bit down on Jeremy's lip lightly. He whined quietly, curling his fingers into the other's upper arm and tilting his head.

"Tell me when you're ready. For me to keep going or for you to come, whatever you desire."

Jeremy nodded slowly, catching a few more lazy kisses from him before pulling back. "You can keep going," he murmured.

Eric smiled at him, snagging another kiss before dropping between his legs again. He took him in about halfway, hollowing his cheeks again.

Jeremy whimpered at him, dropping his head back against the pillow under him. "God..."

Eric groaned around him, holding his hips a moment. He nudged his side, looking up with a certain expression.

Jeremy shuddered, tilting his head to look back down at him with a shaky sound of acknowledgement. "Nn?"

Eric slowly pulled off, voice rough. "Would you like to try moving?"

Jeremy nodded quickly, more than eager to take him up on the offer. "Yeah... Can I?"

"Go for it." Eric brushed his tongue over his tip, lowering his head to hold him in his mouth.

"Ah..." Jeremy's hips stuttered a bit and he shifted forward in an experimental manner, biting on his lower lip.

Eric groaned softly against him, eyes fluttering half closed in mild surprise. He sucked slowly, letting go of Jeremy's hip to palm himself.

Jeremy whimpered, getting a little more confident and bucking forward again. "Ff..." he swore under his breath, "your mouth feels amazing, Er, god."

Eric leaned in further at the praise, batting his lashes once he swallowed the tiniest bit around him. Afterward he gasped, shuddering slightly, shoulder moving at the pace of his hand.

"You're touching yourself," Jeremy noted, voice pitching just slightly like he was asking a question. "Do you like, uh, like having me in your mouth? Does that get you off?"

Eric made a surprised sound against him, whimpering. His shoulder stopped moving. Hesitantly, he nodded the best he could. Jeremy sighed lovingly, pushing his hand through Eric's hair. He hesitated likewise, but Jeremy was never known for keeping his mouth shut. "Good boy."

Eric gasped softly, running his tongue over Jeremy's skin. He looked up at Jeremy again.

"So, so good," Jeremy praised, getting easily worked up again. He met Eric's gaze, curling his fingers in his locks. Eric mouthed slowly at his cock, cheeks flushed. He tapped Jeremy's side again, trying to urge him to move.

After registering the tapping, Jeremy pushed up toward his mouth and kept going, this time, keeping a slower pace. Eric closed his eyes tightly, sucking leisurely.

"Fuck, I-" Jeremy made a low sound, struggling to use his words. He'd been reduced to just saying the same few things over and over again.

Eric pulled back to brush his lips over his tip, piercing resting on it, before he leaned forward again and swallowed around him to egg him on.

"Gonna- come-" Jeremy warned, babbling and visibly twitching under Eric.

Eric swallowed again, flicking his tongue against his underside. Jeremy teetered on the edge of sobbing when he climaxed, tears fogging up his vision and Eric's name tumbling past his lips.

Eric shuddered, swallowing as much as he could. He stroked himself quickly.

Jeremy trembled, locking his gaze on Eric to watch him when he finally opened his eyes. Eric pulled back to rest his head on Jeremy's thigh with a muffled groan, moving at almost a frantic pace.

"I can help with that," Jeremy offered in a strained voice, not sure if he was actually loud enough to hear, anyway. Eric seemed to be getting by on his own, though.

"Do you want to?" Eric croaked, slowing his hand with a soft sound.

"Yeah. Anything," Jer mumbled, taking his hand out of his hair. Eric took hold of Jeremy's hand as he sat up, gently guiding it to palm him. Jeremy shuffled closer to him, hand moving rhythmically. "You are so so pretty," he mumbled absent-mindedly, flickering his gaze over him.

Eric groaned, body arching toward Jeremy's. "You- you think so?"

"Of course!" Jeremy had to get a little bit genuine and sappy there. His hand sped up. "I don't tell you that enough..."

Eric wrapped his arms around Jeremy with a choked noise, thighs trembling. Jeremy just looped his free arm around Eric, trailing a few especially affectionate kisses up his neck. "Pretty," he repeated into his shoulder.

Eric answered with a sound between a whimper and a moan.

"Do you like when I call you, uh, nice things?" Jeremy asked, holding him close. Eric nodded weakly.

"Good," Jeremy murmured, closing his eyes and mouthing gently at his neck.

Eric tipped his head back, grinding against his hand. Jeremy sighed softly, speeding his pace; he mumbled all sorts of obscenities and sweet nothings to him, face hidden.

Finally, Eric came into his palm hard, staring at the side of his head. He shook, toes curling.

Jeremy groaned quietly in his ear, stroking him through it before slowly pulling his hand back.

"Good?" he asked, breathing heavy.

Eric nodded quickly, breathless from his touch. "So good."

Jeremy kept pressing kisses to his neck, his eyes falling shut. "God. You're perfect."

Eric mumbled softly, leaning against him. "Love you. Do you want breakfast in bed?"

"I love you, too..." Jeremy sighed, cuddling close to him. "Yes, please."

Eric made them waffles, setting the plate on the nightstand. He passed Jeremy a fork, eating quietly. Jeremy sat close to him, particularly cuddly, as he ate. Eric smiled lazily, stretching.

He always loved their mornings together.


End file.
